


Pokemon A Different Journey Alola Arc Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Kudos: 1





	1. A Dream Encounter

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 11th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Aiden Junior,Bethany,Betsy,Faba,Jacob,Lusamine and Professor Burnet.

Lusamine wanted to take Luna away from me and I refused. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Now You See Them, Now You Don't!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
Luna used her Teleport Move and she got in trouble.   
Luna read Ash,Kiawe,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Sophocles's minds.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Deceiving Appearances!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 12th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We visited the Aether Paradise and we saw the Pokemon.

We helped Professor Burnet out and she gave us some berries for the Pokemon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. A Masked Warning

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Luna read Ash's mind and she used her Teleport Move.  
Ash and I met up with Gladion again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Night of a Thousand Poses!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 13th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Marinette and her friends rented some hotel rooms to sleep in.

Professor Burnet came over and she didn't bring her children.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Professor's house together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Mission Total Recall

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 14th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Lillie overcame her fear and she can touch Pokemon now. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Faba's Revenge

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 15th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Faba stole Luna from me and he opened up the Ultra Wormhole.

Luna evolved into her Cosmoem form and she learned a new Move. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Family Determination

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We arrived at the Altar of the Moone and we saw all four Deity Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to save Lusamine from the Nihilego.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Revealing the Stuff of Legend!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 16th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Luna evolved into her Lunala form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Luna gave me a Z-Crystal and I put it into the Z-Power Ring. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Rescuing The Unwilling

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
We found Lusamine and she attacked us with her Pokemon.   
Ash and his friends split up to fight Lusamine including me.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Ultra Wormhole together and we're ready to save Lusamine from the Nihilego.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 17th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Lusamine and she lost her powers.

We arrived back at the Vast Poni Canyon and we saw the Professors.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. The Professors' New Adventure!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Professors Burnet and Kukui had a private wedding.  
Faba,Lusamine and Wicke asked us to join the Ultra Guardians.   
Ash,Kiawe,Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Sophocles and I accepted.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 18th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Jigglypuff showed up and she got her butt kicked by Komala.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. The Dex Can't Help It!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Brian got separated from the Rotom Pokedex and he got back into it.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fighting Back The Tears

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 19th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

James tried to release his Mareanie and she refused.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Tasting The Bitter With The Sweet

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We saved the wild Drampa and he left.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Getting a Jump on the Competition!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 20th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Hala won the sledding race and he got a trophy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. A Mission of Ultra Urgency!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We caught the wild Buzzwole and it went home.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Acting True To Form

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 21st 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Matori found the nonshiny female Alolan Meowth and she captured her.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Pushing The Fiery Envelope

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Issac evolved and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Turning Heads and Training Hard!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 22nd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Ilima and he showed off the Z-Move against Team Skull.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Smashing With Sketch

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ilima won the ping pong contest and he got a trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Love At First Twirl

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 23rd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash captured a nonshiny female Poipole and he nicknamed the Pokemon Noelle.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Real Life...Inquire Within!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We helped Nurse Joy out at the Pokemon Center and she gave us berries.  
Oran,Pecha and Sitrus.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Rise and Shine Starship

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 24th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We caught the wild Celesteela and it went home.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. The Young Flame Strikes Back

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated Viren at the farm and he vowed to get revenge on us someday.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Dewpider Ascending!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 25th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We helped the wild nonshiny female Dewpider to find a new home and she thanked us with some berries.

Oran,Pecha and Sitrus. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Sours For The Sweet

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Ulu and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Why Not Give Me A Z-Ring Sometime?

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 26th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

James and Jessie got their Z-Ring from Nanu. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Tough Guy Trials

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash lost to Nanu and he gave up some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Some Kind of Laziness

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 27th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Dallas evolved into Dartrix and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. A Battle Hand-Off!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash defeated the Thrifty Megamart Trial and he got a Ghostium-Z Crystal.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Guiding an Awakening!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 28th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Nanu and he got the Lycanroc Z Crystal.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Twirling With A Bang

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We caught two Ultra Beasts and they went home.  
Blacephalon and Xurkitree.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Showering The World With Love

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 29th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Molayne and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Not Caving Under Pressure!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 30th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the Totem Alolan Sandslash and he gave Lillie an Ice Stone.

Lillie got an Ice Type Z-Crystal and she put it into her bag. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. A Young Royal Flame Ignites!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 31st 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Viren at the Battle Royal Dome and he vowed to get revenge again. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Steenee evolved into her Tsareena form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Dummy You Shrunk The Kids!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 1st 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash,Lillie and Sophocles got turned back to normal by Faba after being shrunk by the machine. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. The Shape of Love to Come!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Mina and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. The Long Vault Home

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 2nd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We captured Stakataka and it went home.

We saved Viren and he was thankful. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. I Choose Paradise

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We visited the resort and we rescued the Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Filling the Light with Darkness!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 3rd 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Lunala appeared from the Ultra Wormhole and so did Necrozma. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Full Moon and Many Arms

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
The Matori Matrix appeared and failed to capture Necrozma.  
Lunala got defeated and we healed it.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. The Prism Between Light and Darkness!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 5th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We entered the Ultra Wormhole and Lunala followed us. 

We met Naganadel at her home and she told us about Necrozma.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Securing The Future

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated Necrozma and it calmed down.  
We saved Nebby and Lunala.  
Ash released Noelle and he promised to come back.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. A Plethora of Pikachu!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 6th 2029.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Pikala and we helped her out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Turning The Other Mask

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated Viren's henchmen and we got him arrested.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
